Tomakomai
The town of Tomakomai (population 30,000) is the last major bastion of civilization on the southern end of Hokkaido before crossing the Central Range into the deadly perilous and monster-beset eastern half of the island. It traces its origins back to an Ainu settlement called Kotan-Pana. A bloody battle ("The Feast of Seven Blades") in 615 forced the last traces of the native peoples back into the mountains, and Tomakomai got its start as a frontier outpost that brought fish and fur to market. GEOGRAPHY To the east is Mount Atagami, home to a major hot springs resort, at least two small tribes of bakemono and, by rumor and legend, a major and beneficent dragon named Omi-Sama. To the north are rice paddies and small farmsteads that fade into bandit-infested woods and scrubland before the next town of import, Furano (pop. 15,000). Furano is four full days' journey under good conditions; Sapporo is another day and a half after that, albeit a much safer trip. Across the Bay of Tandai is the fishing town of Toya (pop. 10,000). Tomokamai is one of two routes for goods coming from the south to Sapporo - in stormy winter weather, captains prefer the direct approach to Tomakomai followed by a caravan to Sapporo to the dangerous roundabout route up the island's west coast. To the northeast of Tomakomai is Mt. Yubari ("The Demon Peak"), home to a half-dozen abandoned shrines and a host of unpleasant supernatural activity and at least one death cult ("The Stone Throwers"). ECONOMICS The major industries of Tomakomai are shipping, fishing, ceramics, and tourism generated via the reputed healing powers of the onsen, plus the occasional pilgrimage to the nearby Shrine of the Red Pearl. POLITICS The ruler of Tomakomai is Shicho Ebi Domoto, one of several dozen nephews of the powerful General Hiroto Domoto of the Yoshida Clan. Domoto has another two years of his appointment, at which point he reportedly has designs on an appointment closer to (or in) Edo. MILITARY FORCES Along with the towns of Esetsu and Kitami, Tomokomai is one of several bases for the manhunt for rogue Yoshida Daimyos Shiro Nagai and Takeshi Fujimoto. These bases include three experimental expeditionary forces, the Sky, River, and Mountain Forces. Although on the front lines vis-a-vis the eastern islands monstrous hordes, there is general agreement than any major invasion would more likely come through Biei or Furano, so as to more quickly take Sapporo by surprise before reinforcements from Honshu could arrive. There are roughly 1,000 imperial troops or police based in Tomakomai. With adventurers and other fighting classes counted (Wu Jen, Sohei), the number of potential men and women at arms comes to 2,500. CRIME While Sapporo has representatives of all four major Yakuza clans active in the city, the ocean proximity and importance of shipping means that Tomakomai's organized crime lies completely in the hands of the Kato-kai. This in turn makes the local yakuza highly hostile toward the Yoshida-led city government, and there has been substantial bloodshed. The Bakemono's Cup serves as an informal headquarters and meeting place for the Kato-kai and their hangers on - it has been burned down three times by the authorities and is raided multiple times annually, and yet it persists. FOOD AND CULTURE Tomakomai (and to a lesser extent Toya and Hakodate) is famous throughout Oyashima for its light, mountain-spring fed beer ("Mountain Rain") and the local king and horsehair crabs, which have the sweetest and firmest meat of any in the world. 1 Main Docks Most of the major merchant ships dock here. 2 Old Docks Most local fishing vessels operate from this dock, as does the ferry to Toya (which leaves daily at dawn - cost is 5 yen per passenger, plus 15 yen per horse and 30 yen per wagon.) 3 Oe's Boatworks and Fishing Supplies Fishing Boat - 200 yen (2 people) Fishing Gear - Line Fishing - 2 yen Fishing Gear - Net Fishing - 10 yen Fishing Gear - Crabbing - 5 yen per trap set up Junk, Large - 2,800 yen (40 people) Junk, Small - 2,000 yen (25 people) Junk, War - 4,000 yen (25 people + arms and armor + 10 horses - armored, mounted with ram) 4 Edo School Campus One of the Edo School’s two locations (along with Sapporo). Five instructors, 20 students enrolled, a limited library of spells available to mages from the school. 5 Ichiro's Fletchery Ichiro Nomaki is a former champion hunter and bowman who three times won the Sapporo Archery Tournament’s great bow competition. Arrows, 10, Armor Piercing 15 yen 3 AC worth of armor - 2-5 dm ", ", Frog Crotch - 20 yen cut rigging, standards, etc. - 1-6 dm ", ", Normal - 5 yen 1-6 dm “,”,”, +1 - 25 yen 1-6 dm Axe, throwing - 25 yen 1-6 dm Blowpipe - 10 yen 2" range Bolts, 10 - 5 yen 2-5 dm Bow, Composite Short - 20 yen 12" range Bow, Great (Daikyu) - 120 yen 15" range Bow, Great, of the Waves +1 - Can shoot through water as through air 420 yen Bow, Short - 8 yen 10" range Bow, Short, of Frost +1 - Save or be slowed for 2-5 rounds - 380 yen Bowstrings, 5 - 1 yen Crossbow, Heavy - 35 yen 12" range Crossbow, Light - 25 yen 10" range Darts, Blowpipe, 10 - 3 yen 1-2 dm Darts, Thrown, 10 - 5 yen 3" range, 1-3 dm Sling - 3 yen 2-5 dm Sling, Staff - 5 yen 2-8 dm Sling Bullets, 10 - 1 yen 6 Iron Boar's Arms and Armor Iron Boar is a former captain of the guard from Sapporo, famed for dispatching two ninja singlehandedly, armed only with a heavy lamp. In his 60s, he’s still built like a tank. Buckler - 5 yen Chain Mail - 85 yen Hanburi (simple helmet) - 10 yen Jingasa (war hat) - 20 yen O-Yoroi (great armor) - 280 yen Padded Armor - 20 yen Ring Mail - 55 yen Shield, Large - 20 yen Splint Mail - 120 yen Axe, Battle - 40 yen 1-8 dm Bo stick - 5 mon 1-6 dm Bo Ken (wooden sword) - 1 yen 1-4 dm Chain - 20 yen 2-5 dm Chijiriki (spear + chain) - 40 yen 1-6 dm Dagger - 2 yen 1-4 dm Fang (goad) - 15 yen 1-6 dm Gunsen (iron fan) - 30 yen 1-3 dm (counts as shield, lowers AC by 1) Halberd - 20 yen 1-10 dm Jitte - 12 yen 1-4 dm Jo Stick - 3 mon 1-4 dm Kama (sickle) - 1 yen 1-6 dm Katana and Scabbard - 70 yen 1-10 dm Kau Sin Ke (whipping chain) - 4 yen 1-8 dm Kawanaga (grappling hook) - 10 yen 1-3 dm Kisero (iron pipe) - 4 yen 1-4 dm Lasso - 2 yen n/a Man Catcher - 20 yen 1-2 dm Nagimaki (horseman's glaive) - 8 yen 1-6 dm Naginata (footman's glaive) - 6 yen 1-8 dm Tetsu-Bishi, 10 - 2 yen 1-4 dm Tetsubo - 10 yen 1-8 dm Three-Piece Rod - 20 yen 1-6 dm Trident - 12 yen 2-7 dm Wakizashi and Scabbard - 40 yen 1-8 dm Whip - 15 yen 1-2 dm 7 Mount Asahi Wilderness Outfitters Boots, High Hard - 4 yen Boots, High Soft - 2 yen Cap - 5 mon Cloak, Cloth - 1 yen Cloak, Fur - 3 yen Gloves - 1 yen Hat, Fur - 2 yen Hat, Straw - 3 mon Kimono, Plain - 8 yen Kimono, Silk - 40 yen Kimono, Court Ceremonial - 150 yen Robe - 7 mon Robe, Fur-Trimmed - 10 yen Robe, Silk - 15 yen Sandals - 5 mon Backpack - 4 yen Basket, Large - 6 mon Basket, Small - 3 mon Bedding, Camp - 1 yen Bento Box, Lacquer - 4 yen Blanket, Coarse - 1 yen Blanket, Fine - 5 yen Candles, 10 - 4 mon Chest, Common, Small - 5 yen Chest, Secure, Small - 25 yen Chest, Common, Large - 10 yen Chest, Secure, Large - 40 yen Chopsticks, Lacquered - 3 yen Ikebana Vases and Tools - 30 yen Ink, Brush, and Inking Stone - 20 yen Lantern, Hooded - 8 yen Mirror, Small Metal - 10 yen Oil, Flask - 2 yen Paper, Writing, 10 Sheets - 2 yen Pot, Cooking - 15 yen Quiver, 30 Arrows Cap - 6 yen Rope, Hemp 50' - 5 yen Rope, Silk 50' - 25 yen Tinder Box - 8 yen Tent, Large (4 persons) - 12 yen Tent, Small (2 persons) - 8 yen Tool, Common - 1 yen Torches, 10 - 4 mon ' Beer, Jar - 2 mon Grain, Horse (1 week) - 5 yen Ration, Rice (1 week; heal 1-2 hp a night) - 2 yen Ration, Bento (1 week; heal 2-5 hp a night) - 5 yen Rice, Koku - 250 yen Sake, Jar - 4 mon Water, Mt. Koya (heals 1-8 hp) - 50 yen Water, Mt. Tateyama (heals blindness, disease, etc.) - 100 yen '''8 Pavilion of Shicho Ebi Domoto' The stone pagoda acts as the town hall, mayor’s office, and headquarters for the 150 or so town guards. 9 Imperial Barracks and Training Grounds The emperor’s forces (in town as bakemono deterrent and as part of the rogue daimyo hunt) are stationed in a large, spare, but clean encampment just inside the town limits. 10 Chien-Li's Curiosity Shop (By Appointment Only) The Wu Jen Chien-Li is known to be a collector of unusual artifacts. But his shop is open only to the trusted, and only by appointment. 11 The Western Market An everchanging collection of 40-50 different stalls, carts, and small shops selling all manner of daily needs and consumables. At least two gangs of pickpockets regularly work the market - one sanctioned by the Kato-kai, and another group (“The True Rogues”) who operate at the risk of their own lives. a Fish Vendor (tuna) Prices per pound vary from 1 mon per pound (for scraps and bones) to 10 yen (for the finest cuts.) b Fish Vendor (misc.) Most popular catches include the squid (5 mon per pound) and scallops (1 yen per pound.) c Vegetable Vendor d Sake Vendor A liter of the cheapest stuff can be had for a couple of mon - a 10 liter bamboo barrel of the best stuff goes for 20 yen. e Sushi Vendor A typical sushi meal goes for 3 mon; omakase of the best stuff runs 3 yen. f Yakitori Vendor A couple of mon scores a few weighty skewers of chicken or fish and scallions. g Furniture Vendor Shoji, tatami, and other items, varying costs. h Herb Vendor Herbs for cooking, for healing, etcetera and so forth. i Hat and Robe Vendor A fine assortment of robes and hats in all styles from Oyashima to Khalkha to Kara-Tur. j Crab vendor Crab ranges between 2 mon and 2 yen per pound depending on quality and season, and can be eaten (boiled or grilled) on the spot at wooden counters. K Kushi Kopi’s Religious Goods Beads, Prayer - 3 yen Bell, Small - 2 yen Bell, Temple - 200 yen Gong - 15 yen Incense, Stick - 2 mon Paper, Prayer Strip - 1 mon Symbol Holy or Unholy - 4 yen Wheel, Prayer - 10 yen L Livestock vendor Canary - 5 mon Cat - 3 mon Chicken - 5 mon Cock, Fighting - 1-50 yen Cricket, Fighting - 1-10 yen Dog, Hunting - 5 yen Fish, Ornamental - 1 mon to 5 yen Hawk, Fledgling - 20 yen Hawk, Trained - 120 yen Horse, draft - 15 yen Horse, light war - 30 yen Pony - 10 yen Pony, War - 20 yen M - Tea Vendor Broken Pekoe - 5 mon - A low grade of tea that still gets the job done. Oolong - 1.5 yen - A "blue-green" tea regarded as sweet. Matcha - 3 yen - Finely ground green-tea powder. Pu'er - 6 yen - Known as "red tea" - fermented and aged. Price varies by vintage, and can exceed 30 yen for rare and desired years and regions. Golden Flowery Pekoe - 15 yen - Young tips and buds picked early in a season, famed for its delicacy. N - Imperial Post Office Kiosk Standard shipping rates apply. 12 Noble's Row The town’s wealthiest families live in large homes overlooking the sea. 13 Mount Atagami Onsen The famous Atagami Onsen provides services including hot springs, cold springs, professional massages, noh and kabuki performances, simple and gourmet meals, simple and luxurious quarters, and, for those so inclined, the paid company of the opposite sex. (Or the same sex, for that matter.) Rates range from 5 mon for a half-day pass to soak in the springs up to 50 yen a night for royal treatment. 14 Bakemono's Cup The informal headquarters of the Kato-kai, the Bakemono’s Cup is one of the best places in Tomakomai to drink, gamble, discover information, meet new friends, get robbed by new friends, and potentially end up dead at the hands of new friends. The room is dirty but lit by a striking array of dozens of lanterns made from dried out pufferfish, spirit gourds, and bakemono skulls. Beer 1 mon Sake 1 mon Rice and fish plate 2 mon 15 The Thirsty Tengu Adventurers departing for Mount Atagami or other parts of the island gather, plot, drink, and sleep at the The Thirsty Tengu. The Tengu’s owner, Atsuki Aramane, was a famous ronin samurai and adventurer, and her escapades are well-known. The inn and restaurant are profitable, but she makes most of her income as an information broker, buying and selling rumors and secrets. Sake, warm 1 mon Sake, fine 2 mon Sake, imperial grade 5 mon Mountain Rain 1 mon Meal, Rice (a hot bowl of rice with a few tidbits - chicken, pickled plums, bits of cooked or raw fish - on top) 3 mon Meal, Good (yakitori skewers, pickled appetizers, a main dish of fresh market fish, rice) 1 yen Meal, Finest (king or horseshoe crab with pickled vegetable starters, rice, scallops, and other delicacies) 2 yen Room, adequate - 1 yen / night or 4 yen / week Room, fine - 2 yen / night or 10 yen / week 16 Tomakomai Ryokan This roadside inn is perfect for travelers with business in Tomokamai who - for whatever reason - want to avoid the scrutiny sometimes given to those who stay in town. Room - 5 mon or 3 yen for a week 17 Suzuki's Incense and Oils Incense burns for 1-4 turns and affects a 3" by 3" square Candlegrass Incense - Gives any neutral-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 10 yen Demonweed Incense - Gives any evil-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 15 yen Holy Fire Incense - Gives any good-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 5 yen Incense Burner - 3 yen Oil of Accuracy - Gives a +1 to hit for 12 hours - 15 yen Oil of Speed - Increases movement speed by 3" for 12 hours - 10 yen 18 Temple of Amaterasu Omikam Made of glass and bamboo and filled with mirrors, this temple is a shimmering beacon of light on sunny days, and lit by candles in the evenings. Blessing of the Goddess: Every offering of 5 yen or more has a 5% chance of winning the supplicant +1 on all saving throws for a calendar year. Worshippers receive a +2 on saving throws. 19 Temple of Hachiman This temple to the god of war is dominated by an altar of fire built from the curbed and welded blades of katanas broken on the battlefield. Blessing of War: Every offering of 5 yen or more has a 3% to give the supplicant a Death Strike - once, at will, strike unerringly for maximum damage, doubled. 20 Temple of Raiden This temple to the thunder god is open to the elements, and dominated by a tall metal pole that attracts and safely grounds lightning strikes. Blessing of Thunder: Every offering of 5 yen or more automatically grants the supplicant a save against the next fire or electricity based attack (magical or non) they sustain. 21 Temple of Kara-Tur (Whole Pantheon) All the major deities of Kara-Tur have shrines and offering bowls within this large marble-clad building. 22 Shrine of the Red Pearl The coastal kami of Tomakomai dwell within this large red granite torii shrine on the coast. A red pearl of massive size (worth an estimated 500 yen) rests in the hand of a statue of a dragon - it has never been stolen, as the threat of the shrine’s potent magic hangs heavily over the place. 23 Guard Tower Depending upon time of day and state of readiness, between 4 and 40 guardsmen occupy each of these towers. Some number of Wu Jen (usually 1 per 10 normal guardsmen) also act as auxiliary guards. 24 Autumn Fire Lighthouse Magical fire burns at the top of this lighthouse, guiding ships into the city’s harbor. 25 Tomakomai Butchery and Tannery Locals who crave meat or want to buy leather at a discount price can make the short trip to the butchery and tannery. High-class PCs would avoid going here unless absolutely necessary. Chicken (per pound) 2 mon Venison (per pound) 5 mon Wild boar (per pound) 7 mon Hide Armor 40 yen Leather Armor 30 yen Studded Leather Armor 35 yen 26 Burakumin Village This collection of huts, hovels, lean-tos, and small chicken farms is the home to the butchers, tanners, native hunters, gravediggers and other members of the outcast professions of Tomakomai. It is a superb place to hire disreputable help, or to be ambushed and killed. 27 Stone Lantern Dojo Trainees can enroll at this dojo to study Karate or Aikido from one of a half-dozen brown or black belts - rates (and times to train) are standard. (See: Martial Arts.) 28 Master Tanaka's Dojo Trainees can enroll at this dojo to study Karate or Kung Fu. Hideo Tanaka is a Kung Fu master known throughout Hokkaido and he charges 200% the standard rate - students also advance 150% as quickly as students at normal dojos. Category:Places Category:Hokkaido Category:Gear